Taking Action
by Thatzly
Summary: Marriage and lust consumed younger brothers do not mix. Hikaru's in for a surprise if he thinks Kaoru will just sit back and watch. Future-fic.


**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC!**

* * *

Even though the windows had been rolled all the way down, and his tie removed, sweat still dripped down his face. This limo ride of hell, as Hikaru had just now named it, was putting more stress on him than the announcement that he was to get married to a woman he didn't know.

Back then, at least he could mute the sound of his parent's voices enticing him to celebrate his soon to be union with this…person. He was only the ripe age of twenty-three, and already he was beginning to feel the gray hairs break free from his skull and transform his head into a sea of white.

"Her name is Aki," He announced rather suddenly, wringing his hands together in a continuous motion.

"Oh?" His brother beside him commented dryly, identical eyes sliding sideways to glance at his distressed form. "I bet she's beautiful, Hikaru."

Just as soon as he spoke, his brother turned back to his window, lips pursed, and eyes lazily watching the night scenery pass him by once more. His foot tapped against the floor, creating an annoying thump with each tap.

"She is."

This revelation only caused for Kaoru's tapping to increase in speed.

Ghosting his fingers over the plush leather armrest, Hikaru was silent as his memory recalled Aki. She was attractive. But, it felt like there was a wall between them whenever they spoke, and he always found his mind wandering off to think of what he and Kaoru could be doing together, instead of sitting with someone he already knew he hated.

"She's interesting too. She reminds me of you, Kaoru. Maybe that's why I don't think it'll be that bad living with her."

Kaoru turned, breaking his vision from the outside world, and bringing it to stare openly at Hikaru. He clenched, and unclenched his fists painfully slow before speaking.

"I'm happy for you, Hikaru."

He wasn't paying attention. Hikaru frowned. He'd been like this ever since the announcement.

"What do you think we should name our first kids?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru's normally passive face twisted into a scowl. Now he was paying attention. He scoot closer to Hikaru, tugging on the loosened tie around his neck to bring him closer.

"What do you want me to say, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. His voice shook, but never rose to match the anger that boiled beneath the surface. "Obviously you don't care what I think when it comes to your life. Otherwise you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. But, maybe it was for the best seeing as you're so in love with this stranger you've only met twice."

A smile broke across Hikaru's face. This, this is what he had been waiting for.

Hikaru took Kaoru's hand in his, gently prying the fingers from his tie. "Is that why you've been so quiet, Kaoru?"

Kaoru froze, his anger momentarily forgotten with Hikaru's words.

"Kaoru, I have to get married, you and I both know that. We have to merge the companies," Hikaru told his brother gently, cupping his face in his hand.

Kaoru pulled away and looked down, his lip quivering slightly. "I told you I would do it, but you don't listen, you never do." His eyes flashed. "So, I'm going to make you listen."

Kaoru pushed forward, straddling his brother's lap. He locked eyes with his confused older brother, while unhooking the stubborn belt buckle. The clatter of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the empty limo until eventually the belt loosened, allowing his deft hands to work on the next obstacle.

"What do you think Hikaru?" He whispered, leaning down close to his twin's ear. He licked the lobe lightly, tracing along its edge with his tongue. "Last time you went to visit this Aki of yours, it took an hour for you to call me to tell me you arrived. We've only wasted about twenty minutes, I think we have some time to spare, don't you?"

Hikaru swallowed hard. Sometime during Kaoru's grand takeover his eyes had fluttered closed, and his legs spread.

"Kaoru…" There was a pause as the words fought to release themselves from the tip of his tongue. "I'm engaged, we can't do this anymore."

And yet, his pants were already beginning to grow tighter as time passed by. He was sure Kaoru could feel it, and this fact was proven when Kaoru began to grind himself down on Hikaru's lap.

Hikaru's breath hitched, and a low groan escaped, giving Kaoru the opportunity to steal a kiss. Kaoru nibbled lightly on Hikaru's lip, before taking it in and sucking it deeply.

"Mmm," Kaoru moaned, running his hands sensually up Hikaru's chest, where they eventually linked behind his head to pull him deeper into the kiss. His tongue roamed, lightly stroking over Hikaru's sensitive teeth.

"Now, listen to everything I say, Hikaru, and don't forget," Kaoru spoke, his eyes burning into Hikaru's lidded ones. "Are you paying attention?"

He waited until he saw the lazy nod of his twin's head, before he moved down, kneeling on the limo's floor. Pulling down Hikaru's pants, he released his cock from its cloth bindings.

"When we arrive, you're going to stay in the car," At this Hikaru stiffened, moving to pull away from his brother's touch.

"Kaoru, I'm not going to—"

Kaoru took Hikaru in his mouth and sucked hard, cutting off his brother's words and turning them into nothing more than a jumbled mess.

"This isn't fair." Hikaru groaned, his hip thrusting upwards.

"If you stop talking maybe this will be better for you, Hikaru," Kaoru smiled. He licked the tip, swirling his tongue around, while a hand took hold of the length. "Stay in the car, then I'll go in. Agree."

Hikaru shook his head, face scrunching up into a pained grimace. He moved his own hand down to speed up the process.

"I'll bite." The hand quickly retraced its movement, and sat obediently at its owner's side. "Good boy, Hikaru. Now, agree."

"…Fine," Hikaru hissed.

Kaoru lowered his head back down, giving Hikaru another hard suck in gratitude. His hand caressed the length, before beginning to slowly pump in time with the bobbing of his head. Kaoru groaned, letting the vibrations help move Hikaru to the edge. He was rewarded with Hikaru's heavy breathing, and hands fisting in his hair. They pushed him forward, moving the speed to a new level.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru groaned, thrusting his hips into his brother's waiting mouth. His eyes scrunched closed, and mouth fell agape in an attempt to catch his breath. "Ah…"

"Come for me, Hikaru."

He did, spilling himself on Kaoru's tongue. He let it drip, before taking his time licking it all clean, earning a satisfied mumbled from Hikaru.

"We've arrived." Hikaru jumped, fingers fumbling over one another trying to fix the impossible. The damage was already done.

Kaoru smirked. "You could always say you spilled toothpaste."

"On my lap?" Hikaru growled.

"Just making sure you didn't go back on your promise, Hikaru. Stay here, I'll take care of everything." With a wink, Kaoru disappeared from the car, and into the waiting house of the now ex-fiancé.

* * *

**This is old...so don't get mad at me for not writing. As you can see I'm in a bit of a creative drought when it comes to my main stories. I'll get out of it slowly. Maybe writing more stuff like this will help. This was written as a challenge for the Ouran writing community SHINE (see my profile for the link if you're interested). I have a lot more like this there that I need to get up here since they all turned out so long.  
**

**As always, comments and suggestions are welcome. **


End file.
